


Maybe...

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [13]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Leave me alone theyre soft and in love, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: Ehe, i made something soft.Thanks toguitarstringsandfranchiefor screaming about TomoSaaya with me!!!!!Also because Franchie is a talented artist, they drew a very soft TomoSaaya based on this HC.Check it out!!!





	Maybe...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guitarstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/gifts).



> Ehe, i made something soft. 
> 
> Thanks to [guitarstrings](https://twitter.com/guitarstrings04) and [franchie](https://twitter.com/franchiuml%22%20rel=) for screaming about TomoSaaya with me!!!!!
> 
> Also because Franchie is a talented artist, they drew a very soft TomoSaaya based on this HC. [Check it out!!!](https://twitter.com/franchiuml/status/1123294256074981378?s=20)

it doesnt take much for saaya to be happy as long as her family and the members of poppin party are happy, so she would be. 

 

through recent development though her list has grown, and evidently so, Tomoe has taken that list over more than she realises. She enjoys being with Tomoe; her laugh, the way she talks about Ako, how passionate she is with her drums, her impulsive yet endearing behaviour and now with her laying on Saaya’s lap sighing in absolute bliss while her fingers lightly glide against the red head’s locks, this might be Saaya’s favourite thing in her newly created list. 

 

Saaya has known Tomoe to be a reliable person, everyone’s go to person and Saaya has always been able to relate to her closely. Maybe that’s why she also knows the fact that Tomoe tends to hide her own feelings like she does for the sake of others and seeing Tomoe so carefree around her gives Saaya a warm feeling even the freshly baked pastries her father takes out of the oven for their morning batch can’t even compare. 

 

It’s a feeling that leaves Saayaso scared but so safe at the same time. Sometimes she wonders if she’s going insane - if Tomoe’s making her insane. 

 

“Mmhm..” A smile quickly spreads over Saaya’s lips at the sound. Tomoe’s being too soft for Saaya’s heart to take but she steels herself. She wanted to hear more of these sounds after all. 

 

“Happy?” Saaya glides her palm over Tomoe’s hair before tucking the strands she led astray behind Tomoe’s ear. 

 

Another hum. “The happiest.” Tomoe lets out a soft smile, something so genuine that makes Saaya’s heart skip a beat before it drums against her chest. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

At that point Saaya wanted to combust so instead she dips her head towards Tomoe’s forehead giving it a soft peck. “You’re only saying that because you wanted to be spoiled.” 

 

Tomoe chuckles out heartily, “Partly.” She gives Saaya that smile but keeping her eyes closed not wanting her own peace interrupted. “But mainly to say how I feel.” Tomoe only then peeks from with her half lidded eye to see her reaction only to close it again after a quick tap on her forehead; a replacement of Saaya’s lips. 

 

“You’re cheesy. Maybe that’s why I love you, too.” 

 

“Maybe?” Saaya could hear the pout in Tomoe’s voice. 

 

Endearing. Maybe it’s something that Saaya could add on her list. 

 

“Mmm.” She leans in for another kiss, but at least this time on her lips. “Perhaps, maybe, but most likely I love you, too.” 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> stan tomosaaya
> 
> made this on my phone btw soooooo... yeah
> 
> @neddisoppa says tomosaaya rights


End file.
